


ghosts

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala can't pinpoint whose hands she keeps feeling, running down the most sensitive parts of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Right when Kala least expects it, a phantom finger traces a path down the curve of her spine and down lower, just until she shivers and then it disappears. Little intimate touches that leave Kala breathless. A brush of knuckles against her inner thigh when she is taking a sip from the glass of wine she's enjoying while eating dinner with her parents. The impression of a tongue tracing her ear when she's trying to count the number of capsules laid out on her work table.

It starts out happening here and there, once a month or so, but leaving a strong enough impression that Kala is sure it's happening. Then it starts occurring more frequently and in more and more inconvenient times. The connections are so fleeting and quick she can't be certain who the culprit is, but they are intense enough that they can sometimes leave Kala panting for more in the dark of her room at night.

Dishes clank as she places them in the drying rack. She has the sudden awareness of someone standing behind her and spins around, back pressed to the edge of the sink. Riley looks up at Kala through her eyelashes. The blonde says, “I have a confession to make.”

“And that would be?” Kala asks, voice careful.

“It's me; the _things_ that keep happening to you. You're—You're a very beautiful woman, Kala.”

Kala smiles, a smirk curling her lips even as she blushes. “I never said I wasn't enjoying it.”


End file.
